


A Dagger A Day Keeps The Feds At Bay (Loki x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Civil Discontent, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: When Loki infiltrates a classified government compound, you must not only manage the public outcry from the disaster, but your own conflicting feelings as well. All while keeping the illicit relationship between yourself and Loki from your father and the world.





	A Dagger A Day Keeps The Feds At Bay (Loki x Reader)

“Sorry,” You whispered as you laid beside Loki. “I don’t sleep with coworkers” **  
**

Night set early in the winter. With the sun down and the chill of snow permeating the evening air, you found yourself once more in the arms of the least likely person.

“Must you say this every time?” Loki slipped a hand around your waist, pulling you against him. “It wasn’t funny the first time. It isn’t funny the thirty seventh.”

He kissed down your jaw, grazing the side of your lips but avoiding the contact you wanted most.

“That’s an oddly exact number,” You reached past Loki, pulling the crumpled blanket over you. “And blatantly incorrect. I’ve been here every night for weeks.”

He hummed in thought. “I could pick you up right now and dump you in the hall. Let daddy dearest find you in nothing but my blanket.”

“You won’t,” You pushed him back, climbing on top of him, legs on either side of his chest. Hair falling over your ears, you leaned down, lips grazing his. Digging your hand into his chest, you slid it up to his neck, strumming at his pulse. It raced as you pressed your fingers on either side of his neck, just below his jaw. The cut of the bone held your fingers still.  “You like it too much.”

You yelped as he flipped you, reverting your power play to a cheap ploy.

“Always on your back,” Loki pressed himself against you, knocking the breath from your lungs.

“And always desperate to get me there,” You tugged his hair as you pulled him down for a kiss.

“I’d advise you stop talking, darling,” Loki dislodged your hands from his hair and locked them above your head.

“What will stop me?” You fidgeted under him, pulling against his grip as he placed pressure on your uneven pulse. “Your silver tongue?”

“Something like that.”

* * *

The dregs of morning light crested the sky. Blue and orange spread across the sky, pushing the stars back into sleep. Birds chirped their vibrant songs, awaiting the warmth of day. Inside, the tower remained asleep, blissfully unaware of the exchange outside their doors.

“Loki,” You breathed against his lips, feeling the warmth from his breath like a crackling fire. “It’s four in the morning. What’s going on?”

Loki pressed you against the wall in the hallway beside your room. Palms pressed into your stomach, he leaned into a rabid kiss. He proceeded with unrestrained desperation; tugging your bottom lip and slipping his tongue to meet yours when your mouth fell open from his attention.

“That doesn’t explain anything,” You pulled from the kiss. Looking down both sides of the halls for wandering eyes, you grabbed his arm to pull him inside your room. Loki refused, instead caging you with arms on either side of your head.

“I must tell you,” Loki whispered. “No matter what I say or do, if I ever tell you I don’t adore you, I’m lying. Never believe me.”

“Where are you going?” You voice shook as the words traveled through your arid throat. “What are you doing? Tell me.”

“Go back to bed, love,” Loki kissed you once more before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Silence reigned in the granite spattered kitchen. You leaned over the sink, clutching the metal edges like you hung from a cliff. Your father stood across the island, focused on your clawed hands and scowl.

“You seem overly concerned about Reindeer Games,” Tony pushed his glass into the sink. With a grizzly scrape, it hit the drain and shattered. You jolted up, the distance retreating from your eyes. “What’s this about?”

You cracked open the fridge playing at selecting a drink. Anything to buy you time to think. When you heart rate settled and your jaw slackened, you flipped around to face your father.

“Some of us need to care about public perception,” You pulled open the dishwasher in search of a glass. “I need to make a statement. But I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say he fell off the roof,” He offered, stealing the glass from your hand and filling it with water of his own from the sink. “Easy. Then you can go back to pretending he doesn’t exist. I hate seeing you like this over him.”

“Of course,” You slammed the faucent down, shutting off the water with Tony’s cup half full. “I’ll just tell seven billion people he fell from the roof of a discreet military compound he had no right or clearance to access.” You pushed you back down, dropping your forehead to the chilly granite counter. Taking a moment to breath, you popped back up with renewed fervor. “The media’s been airing the pictures of his injuries all morning. We’d be outed as liars before I finished my sentence. The world is watching, dad! When will you learn this?”

“Maybe try another tone,” Tony sipped his water, examining you over the rip of his glass.

“As your daughter or your Head of Community Relations?” You knocked the cabinetry below the sink with your toe. “Because honestly, both are pissed.”

“Why?” Tony frowned. “You don’t even know the guy. Besides, he does this shit all the time. It’s his one and only hobby. It keeps him busy while we do more important things.”

You groaned, electing to write off the dig and move on. Night was closing in and time to respond was falling away.

“What was he even doing there? I need to talk to him before I make a statement.” You sank down the cabinets, handles catching your back as you slid. The wood, hard against your head, felt alien and soothing in it’s unfamiliarity. “If I say he had valid, but classified reasons, the government comes after us. If I say he didn’t have reason, the media crucifies us. If I say it was a mistake, the average person vilifies the entire organization for failing to control Loki.”

“Y/N,” Tony started but closed his mouth when you popped up from behind the island like a whack-a-mole.

“I need to talk to him,” You voice airy with intent, you scrambled for anything to type on.

“Y/N!” Tony yelled over the sudden bustle of sound. “You know I’m not okay with you being around that idiot.”

“I’m not having this discussion with you now,” You heaved open a drawer in the next room. It flew off its track and landed hard, spilling its contents across the floor. “Not only is it not your place to make that sort of statement, it directly impedes my ability to do my job. You shouldn’t have hired me if you wanted to hide me from Loki. He’s a walking disaster and you honestly thought I’d never have to clean up his messes? I knew that the day I started. I signed up for this.”

“What is going on with you?” Tony ran towards you at the sound of the drawer tumbling. “When has staying out of Loki’s line of site been a problem?”

“It’s always been a problem, Dad,” The tablet you sought lay hidden under broken pens and half-used tissue boxes. “You just couldn’t see it.”

“What are you talking-,” Tony’s mouth dropped. “No you are not. Tell me you aren’t.”

“We both have masters degrees,” You pushed past him. “You should be able to figure it out.”

“I have one more than you,” He called, hands over his lips to project his voice, in a final effort to curb your forward momentum. “And I got them both at nineteen!”

“Bruce has seven Ph.Ds,” You wiggled your fingers over your head as you departed. “Talk to me when you get your other five degrees.”

* * *

“What the hell were you thinking?” You slammed the door in Loki’s bedroom. “You selfish, uncompromising, reckless, idiot.”

“Hello, darling,” Loki rolled his head to the side, hair spreading over the pillow like a fan. “May I say, you’re effervescent as ever.”

“Effervescent my ass,” You tossed a chair at it bedside. The taps hit the floor with a thud as it rocked before settling. “I’m going to kill you, reincarnate you, and happily kill you a second time.”

“I welcome you to try,” Loki dragged his eyes up from your bare feet to your disheveled hair flying in every direction. “But I doubt you can do it better than I can myself.”

“You’re a comic. You should do stand up in Hell after I knock you straight into the afterlife,” You plopped down in the chair beside his bed, throwing your legs up over his chest. He released a breath of air and poked your feet from pressing into his collar bones. “Talk, Laufeyson. And it better be good because I just outed us to daddy dearest. What bargaining power do you have now that there’s no clout in dumping me naked in the hall?”

“Love,” Loki pushed himself up on his elbows. “I still could.”

Loki leaned over the side of the bed to slip his hands around your waist, dragging you into the bed with him. You yelped, grabbing his shoulders for support as you propelled through the air. Clothing caught as you landed on his chest.

Loki’s body ran warmer than normal. Slipping the back of your hand over his forehead you noticed the stickiness of sweat and burning of fevered skin.

“What did they do to you?” You kissed his temple, shivering at the heat emanating from every inch of him like a fire in a snowstorm.   

“They caught me,” Loki fumbled with the base of your shirt, sliding it enough to run his hands under the fabric. Fingers licking you skin, he teased, unrelentingly drawing patterns closer to the hem of your jeans. “It’s terribly unfortunate.”

“Unfortunate?” You pulled his earlobe between your ring and middle finger, feeling the cartilage move under your touch.

“Ow,” He dug his nails into your skin in retribution but released the hold when you failed to react in any measurable way. You remained stoic in your anger; blank faced as the fury broiled below the surface.

“This isn’t unfortunate,” You pressed your forehead into his. “This is catastrophic.”

“I always do love a bit of chaos,” Loki flipped you over, hovering above you with his arms pressed beside your arms.

“The only reason you aren’t locked up right now is because Dad and the other Avengers rasied Hell. But things might change tomorrow. It’s not over. This isn’t going to get dropped lightly.”

“You’re here to know why,” Loki laid you beside him, turning to face you. Your noses grazed as he whispered to you. “Are you not?”

You looked to the fading light outside. Apple reds and burnt oranges streaked the sky at the edge of the world, opening the way for an array of stars illuminating the world from the cover of pure darkness.

The city lights clicked on one by one, creating a firework display across the city as the night began. Planes blinked red, weaving in and out of the clouds of a budding storm like a thread tightening a tear. As the outside light faded, so did Loki’s features. The only light sweeping the room lingered under the thin frame below the door, sending a flag of vision that didn’t reach the bed.

“I’m here to understand,” You flicked a wayward hair caught in his eyelashes. “I need to release a statement and we’ve already wasted a day.”

“I wasn’t exactly conscious,” Loki sighed. His hand lingered on your cheek as he felt the puffy bags overwhelming your face below your eyes. Stress lines forms beside your lips until he ran a thumb over your mouth so they could soften.

“I know,” Your lips lingered over his until he closed the space of his own volition. The kiss was fervent as the light fading behind the city. Loki gripped your face, desperate to drag you closer, closer, as close as possible. “I need to you tell me why so I can spin this to the world.”

Loki hummed in consideration, a sound capable of permeating your heart with fire and mind with ice. The sound of his voice still dragged you in like a mouse to a trap or a bird heading happily towards the snake.

“They took something of mine,” Loki fumbled at his side, searching. The bed coverings displaces as he dug. “As the rightful owner, I wanted it back.”

“The government stole something from you?” You marveled at the revelation. “Did they have a warrant?”

“They don’t need one when it comes to me, I think, as I’m not from Midgard.” Loki whipped a dagger from a camouflaged hilt on his leg, cutting the blankets as he brought it towards your lingering faces.

“A dagger?” You hissed as he twisted it in the air, allowing it catch the little light in the room. “You infiltrated a government compound, broke dozens of national and international laws, and subsequently got caught over a weapon. They’ll think you’re trying to take over the world again! I have a call with the lawyers in an hour to go over this but how the hell do I spin it?”

“You generally don’t spin daggers,” Loki pressed the side of the dagger against your neck. The ribbed, intricate decorations tickled as he moved it over your skin.

“Loki,” You said, you’re breath rising and falling quicker than usual. “How did you take it if they caught you?”

“If I reveal all my tricks, what bargaining power do I have left?” Loki dropped the dagger on the end table. The sound of metal scraping against metal tingled your teeth and reverberated through the room.

“Fine,” You waved away his divergence from the conversation. “I have one more question.”

“Anything.”

You looked this time to the other side of the room, waiting for your eyes to settle into the darkness. The objects of the room materialized in your vision like a portal to another realm.

Sighing to built the courage enough to ask your follow up question, you turned back to him. Unsure how Loki would react to such an inflammatory inquiry, you prepared to be thrown from the bed.

“Do you have malicious intent?” You pulled back to see enough of his eyes to determine his volatile state of mind. “What I mean is - is this going to be another New York?”

Loki fell back against the pillow, staring at the emptiness of the ceiling above. The pillow popped and feathers spit form the edges like a puff of smoke.

“Love?” He laid unnaturally still with his arms at his side as feathers fell listlessly around him. “Will this always hang over us? Will you always default to malicious intent when it comes to me?”

“Not if you answer me honestly right now,” You picked a feather sticking into your face from its place in your hair. “I will take a non-answer as confirmation of my theory and respond accordingly.”

“It’s not my place to form your opinion of me,” Loki’s voice came low, strained in his attempt to remained disinterested. He swallowed hard, pleased with the dim light refusing to illuminate the pain slipping from heart to mind.

“I see,” You placed a shaking hand on his cheek, kissing him gently. “I love you,” You whispered. “I’m sorry for what I have to do now.”

The room silent with tension, you rolled from the bed and turned from Loki, unwilling to look at him any longer. As you walked away, you ran your sleeve over your eyes, refusing to decide whether the wetness originate from frustration with yourself, or with him.

“I am too,” Loki said as you walked out the door.

* * *

The gear crinkled under your trepid touch. Your t-shirt hung loose, ironed for no reason at all. The vest would overwhelm the fabric, devolving it into a wrinkled atrocity. It was merely a vessel to stop the gear from scratching and tugging your skin. But it was one means of maintaining control, you assumed. It was better than no control at all.

Weak concealer attempted to camouflage the heavy circles assailing the underside of your eyes. Specs of black dotted your makeup and you hoped the cameras wouldn’t pick up on such a visual representation of disorganization.

You’d barely slept, ailed with the stress of the previous day. Proper makeup application was the farthest thought in your mind, locked in a vault, lost to the exhaustion of a night of little rest.

“You know it doesn’t need to be you,” Steve picked at a nail. “I could do it instead.”

“Absolutely not,” You slipped the vest over your shoulders, feeling your body dip at the weight of it. You made a point to make your father produce something better for next time. Because there would certainly be a next time. “We can’t afford to have the public hating you too. It doesn’t matter if they hate me.”

“You’re wearing a bulletproof vest!” Steve waved in your direction, appalled with the thought you needed such a precaution. “Clearly you think somebody hates you enough to warrant that.”

“It’s precautionary,” You tugged the straps tight, releasing a breath at the constriction of your chest. “I’d prefer I don’t need it, but I can’t be too safe.”

Somebody cleared their throat from the hall. You whipped around, perturbed with the disruption. You had five minutes before speaking to the public, meaning you had none to speak with anybody else.    

Loki leaned against the doorframe with a quizzical gaze and something beyond despair that sank his lips and tightened his eyes.

“Hello,” You whipped the blouse from the kitchen table, tossing it over your head to cover the gear. Recovering your blazer from the counter, you draped it over your shoulders. The arms caught on the gear, tight and bothersome. You pulled hard enough to dislodge the fabric so it successfully fell across you. “I have no time for conversation.”

“I just request a moment,” Loki stepped in the room, calculated and wary in his movements.

“Maybe not now,” Steve held up a warning hand like a man attempting to stop a barreling train on the tracks.

“I don’t recall asking you,” Loki dressed in a sleek black suit, causing his pale skin to shine against the dark backdrop of his hair and attire. Like darkness incarnate, he spilled a somber feeling through the room.

“I don’t have it in me to speak with you right now,” You stepped back, looking to the ground at Loki descended on you. “I was up all night agonizing over this. Just let me do my job. Please, please.”

“Y/N,” Loki whispered. His hand cupped your face, thumb poking at the circles you worked desperately to conceal. “I -”

“I don’t want to hear a single word you want to say,” You smacked his hand. “You said more than enough last night.”

Loki’s hand lingered in the air, molded in the shape of your face. He gave a single nod. “Be safe.”

“Hypocrite,” You hissed. Grabbing your notes, you stormed from the room, yearning for the next half hour to pass in a blur.

* * *

The crowd was innumerably large. People packed the street, obstructing traffic, filling like a river whose dam exploded. The onlookers hopped, pushed, and shoved to gain better view of the podium and those by it.

A slew of cameras surrounded you like a paper fan. Reporters shoved microphones your direction, shoulders hunched, eyes focused, determine to reveal a single flaw in your words or your performance of them.

Too aloof and you appear to be hiding something. Too flippant and you appear apathetic. Perfect sincerity and a clean execution was critical.

The Avengers stood behind you in a row. Your father stayed directly by your side, a supportive hand on your shoulder.  

Loki had remained safely inside though you assumed he looked on from some high window, watching the ants below his feet.

You spread your notes across the podium. Though unnecessary, you felt comforted by their presence. Reading your statement so many times made them obsolete.

“Hello,” Your voice sped through the crowd. Every head turned your way as the sound passed over them. “There is no need for me to state the purpose of this.”

The crowd remained as silent as the clouds above a mountain, watching but never whispering a word. All you needed to do was make it through the next few minutes, then you would tackled whatever it was you were experiencing with yourself and Loki.

“No individual or the Avengers organization as a whole condoned or supplemented Loki’s actions yesterday morning. In his attempt to access a military compound, he was subsequently caught and injured in the resulting fight. He is alive and we are pending more information from the government on next steps.”

Sweat prickled your neck as the morning sun beat hard against your skin. The vest clung tight to your chest, making each breath more shallow than the last.

“Should the government or military choose to take action against Loki, we will not obstruct or object. Instead, we will support the law to its fullest extent.”

Your eyes fluttered as you scanned the blank-faced crowd, watching you like you were the one to commit Loki’s crimes. Not a single sympathetic face graced the gaggle of people.

“I’ll take questions.”

The waves of people erupted like a volcano. Hands flew in the air, desperate to catch your attention. You scanned the crowd, landing on a local reporter waving frantically. You pointed to him, offering him a single question.

“Why did Loki do it?” The reporter scurried forward to get you as close to the microphone as possible. “Is this another attempt to destroy Earth?”

You paused to compose your thoughts, ordering each word in your head like soldiers marching before letting a sound slip from your lips.

“We have nothing at this time to confirm or deny such a plan.”

Cameras flashed, capturing your chilly expression for eternity. A reminder for yourself that you chose to associate with the very man you vilified as you stood before the world, condemning him. The crowd built to a rage again, howling questions in hope you would acknowledge theirs.

You pointed to a small woman, bare five feet tall, nearly lost amongst the rabid crowd.

“What did Loki try to steal?” The woman’s eyes shown with an uncharacteristic brightness. Her focus immense as she prepared to hang from your every word.

You swallowed, adjusting the hem of your blazer. There was no approval for you to reveal the purpose of Loki’s conquest. Nor that he had indeed secured what he intended to steal. The lawyer cautioned against making any mention you knew what Loki had stolen, for fear you may catch the eye of the authorities as an accomplice or somebody with more information than they let on.

“Because the government manages the location, we are not at liberty to know the nature of what Loki attempted to steal.” It didn’t matter that you knew, any indication you did would make you an immediate target.

Your father placed a hand on your shoulder. “Just one more.”

“I’ll take one more question.” You parroted.

The microphone whirred with the sound of your voice but was immediately obstructed by the boom of voices.

You indicated to a man who appeared quieter than the others. Merely raising his hand with a humored look in his eye. He motioned to his cameraman to zoom closer to your face. Intrigued, you pointed to him, interested in whatever it was he wanted to ask with so practiced a casual air. While the hoards went wild, he remained unnaturally composed.

“Where is Loki now?” The reporter smirked wickedly like he’d stumped you with the question.

You raised a brow at him, unsure what warranted the weirdly knowing look. And then you realized how blind you’d been. You were going to kill Loki. Showing up in public, even disguised, was a reckless move. If Thor or anybody else behind you realized, the result could be mass panic. It was no longer a mystery why you’d been drawn to the man. It was Loki himself.

“Loki remains under lock and key within the compound until we receive further instruction from the government.” You reached back to grab your father’s hand for support. “I’ll take no more questions.”

Collecting the notes you never once referenced, you turned from the shouting crowd. Profanities and threats of violence arose from the crowd. Women and men alike yelled and fought to get closer. Law enforcement descended on the group, keeping them from gaining on you and the Avengers behind you.    

Clearly you hadn’t curbed the panic like you’d intended.

You ignited it.

* * *

A day passed with not a word from Loki. You sat, legs pretzeled on your bed, leaning over a touchpad, watching the riots you’d ignited across the globe. From London to Qatar, people revolted, petitioning their government and military to take action against Loki even though none of the other countries were involved.

But America was in just as awful a state. Already fifteen dead across the country from protests gone awry, all because of Loki’s actions. The gentle hairs down your arm rose on end as you watched the clip of yourself speaking play incessantly on every news network you jumped to. Every pundit had an opinion of you. A terrorist apologist, an idiot, and a pawn were all tossed out without reserve.

Why did you have to have fucked him? Maybe this would have easier if you hadn’t.  

Somebody knocked on your door. You looked up from the news in mild interest. If it was somebody attempting to bring you food for the upteenth time, you’d refuse as usual. Your appetite curbed a day ago and did appear to desire a return.

“Not now,” You yelled towards the door. In the crack between the door and carpet, black shoes paced.

Ignoring whoever it was, you continued flipping through clips of news.

Until they knocked again.

“You’re going to really regret this unless the building is burning,” You dropped the pad on the end table and threw your legs over the bed. As you padded to the door, the knocking and pacing continued.

“What?” You swallowed as you threw open the door and Loki stood before you. “Oh.”

“I need to speak with you,” He stepped past you into your room without invitation. “Urgently.”  

“About?” You slammed your door and crossed your arms. The draft from the hall tickled your skin as the door locked it out.

You looked past Loki, over his shoulder and out into the city beyond.

“The dagger,” Loki stood in the center of the room, shifting between feet. “I took it for a reason.”

“Mayhem?” Fists clenching, you shoved them into your eyes to block your site of him. “Because you succeeded? The world is rioting and you stand here like the king of it all.”

Loki stepped close, reaching a hand towards your face. You smacked it away.

“Don’t touch me,” You stormed past him, grabbing the tablet from the bedside table and waving it wildly. “Do you know what the world is saying about you, about me? Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

You heaved the tablet across the room, stumbling forward with the momentum of your throw. It crashed against the wall with a resounding bang. The screen shattered, sending a sparkling rain of glass across the room.

“I understand what I’ve done,” Loki said warily.

Groaning, you slipped down the side of the bed. You dragged your hands through your hair, tugging at the tangles manifested from days of stressful wakefulness and fitful sleep.

Loki sat beside you, one leg against his chest, the other laying out against the floor. His head rolled to the side, watching you focus on anything but him.

“It was my mother’s dagger,” Loki laid a hand on your knee. “I don’t know how they got it. But that doesn’t matter now.”

“No,” You agreed as your heart constricted with the friction in his tone. “It doesn’t.” You breathed deeply, admiring the destruction of the room from the flying tablet. “That was the sort of information I could have used a day and a half ago. You don’t get a prize for telling me too late.”

“I struggle with expressing -” Loki’s voice fell off, insecure in his unfinished sentence.

“I know,” You shook your head, closing your eyes as his wandering fingers drew patterns into the skin of your leg.

You sat in solemn silence, reliving the atrocities replaying in your mind from the screen of the tablet. Children screaming for parents unfound and adults doing the same in reverse. Gentle people being overrun by those less so. The images wouldn’t stop. You didn’t know if they’d ever end.

“I’m leaving,” Loki followed the downturn of your lips as you thought through his statement.

“Alright,” The numbness disallowing any further expression of emotion. “I’d prefer to be alone anyways.”

Loki made no immediate reply, instead ruminating on your misinterpretation of his words.

“Permanently,” He clarified. Finally your eyes ignited with understanding. You looked to him now, the budding spark of dissention subdued with reigning emptiness.

“I see,” You followed the confusing in his eyes as he frowned at your unexpected reaction. “Goodbye, Loki.”

“Is that all you have to say to me?” He stared in awe. Your arms fell limp at your side and your knuckled slides uncomfortably against the carpet. “You feign such disinterest?”

“I’m exhausted,” You turned to face him properly. “You’ve made your opinion of me quite clear. I don’t owe you anything.”

“Illuminate me.” Loki grabbed your hand tight between his. “In what way have I been unclear with my opinion of you?”

“Your lack of trust in me. Your inability to seriously answer anything I ask. Your incessant need to talk past me, avoid, and twist conversations. Your unwillingness to express the adoration you so vehemently claim. Shall I continue?”

“No, you’ve made yourself perfectly clear,” Loki stood with a hurried conviction. “You’re right you know?”

“About?” You remained steady on the floor. His eyes scratched your burning skin but you refused to meet them.

“I cannot truly love you the way you demand,” Loki nodded slowly, hands clasped tight behind his back. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” You repeated, watching his feet fall farther and farther from you.

When the door shut and Loki disappeared like a train in the night, you released the first wracking sob. With everything lost, there was nothing left and nowhere to go. For an unidentifiable reason, you were glad of it.

Watching the door, the tears fell, crashing to the floor with the threat of them never ending. And with tears now falling, there was nothing left but to let them consume you.


End file.
